


The School Loser

by orphan_account



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josie Saltzman, the school loser, and Hope Mikaelson, the golden girl. After years of bullying, can they come together and work on their project without catching feelings?
Relationships: (minor) Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 48
Kudos: 196





	1. Partners

Josie POV

 _Shit! I’m late for class!_ I start running down the hallway so fast and I end up bumping into a girl and dropping all my books. I clumsily start picking up my books, moving quickly so as to not be more late than I already am. I sheepishly pick up my head to see none other than Hope. Hope Andrea Mikaelson, the school’s golden girl, head cheerleader, girlfriend of Landon Kirby, the star quarterback. The image of perfection, that is besides her bitchy attitude and huge ego.

“Who do you think you are?!” Hope says, annoyed, “Oh, looks guys it's the school loser, Josie Saltzman, why couldn’t you have been more like your sister?”

There they were, the whole gang, Hope, Maya, Penelope, Alyssa, not to mention Lizzie, my own sister turning on me. “I --I’--m sorry. I -- got -gotta go,” I say as if I couldn’t form a sentence for the life of me. As I started to get up to get to class I was forced into halt as Alyssa stepped in front me stopping me.

“Where do you think you’re going, we aren’t done with you yet,” Alyssa says.

“I need to get to class, I’m late,” I say, but I said it way too quietly that it probably sounded like a whisper.

“What was that? You really are pathetic, you know that right? I could --” Alyssa says, but the end of her sentence is cut off by Penelope, “Yeah we get it Alyssa, c’mon guys, we are late to class we can deal with the loser later alright?”

And with that, the group went their separate ways to class and I was finally free. My next period went by pretty quickly, and before I knew it, it was lunch. I searched for MG, my best friend, my only friend really, and I look to see MG waving his arms as if he was one of those balloon guys. _What a goofball._

“Jeez, MG calm down, you're gonna draw attention to us,” I say trying to shush him while trying to stifle a laugh.

“Alright, alright, jeez mom,” MG starts, this time I start giggling, “How was your day so far? I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“I saw you like 2 hours ago MG,” I say, “I bumped into, like literally into, Hope Mikaelson and her gang of perfect bitches between 3rd and 4th period.”

“Rough, was Lizzie there?” MG says, I can’t believe he chose to have a crush on Lizzie, there are so many other people that he could’ve liked.

“Chill MG, yes she was there, she didn’t even try to stop it, I can’t believe you like her, you could’ve chosen anyone else and it would’ve been completely fine.”

“What can I say? A boy can wish can’t he?”

“Yeah, whatever.”

And before we know it the bell rings. “See ya after school?” I ask.

“Yeah, have fun in bio”

“Bye”

Ugh, bio the only class I share with Hope, this was going to be torture. I take my seat next to Jade, and then I realize that the board said that we were going to get new partners today. Like c’mon, for the first time in like forever it seems, I got a good partner and now we have to switch. Mr. Williams starts reading off partners and I though I was going to die when I realized who my partner was, Hope Mikaelson. Yeah, this semester was going to definitely be terrible.

Mr. Williams said that our first project of the semester was going to be a project with your partner and that it will be 30% of our grade, so yay, this is great, just great.

“Looks like I’m stuck with you this semester” Hope says, clearly not interested.

“Yeah, don’t get your hope up” I mumble the last part hoping that she doesn’t hear me.

“All right, here’s the deal, I’ve had perfect A’s the entire year so far and I can’t let you ruin that, so you are coming to my house after school so we can work on it. Got it?”

“As if I had a choice.”

“What was that? - whatever, gimme your number”

We exchange numbers, I never imagined that I would have a popular girl’s number, obviously besides my sister, on my phone, let alone Hope.

“I’m going to pick you up after school.”

And just like that, the period was over, I was in for a long semester.


	2. After School

Josie POV

I check my watch because I just got a notification, I hope its Hope because I've been waiting for her forever.

  
Text from MG: Dude, where are you?! I'm at the front of the school

_Shoot, I completely forgot about that._ I quickly take out my phone to reply.

  
Text to MG: Shoot! I totally forogt, I'm going to Hope's house, currently trying to find her.

Text from MG: WTH ur going to the QUEEN BEE's hive, what happened to my best friend? :(

Text to MG: no need to be so dramatic

Text from MG: U ARE GOING INTO THE BELLY OF THE BEAST, AND I'M NOT SUPPOSED BE DRAMATIC

Text from MG: EXPLAIN URSELF

Text to MG: yeah yeah yeah, whatever, I will, later

Text from MG: tell me now

Text from MG: I need all the deets

Text from MG: don't you dare ghost me 

Text from MG: you suck

(AN: I would've imported an image that i have with the source thing and all, but I couldn't get it work so I guess this'll have to do for now)

Hope POV

I see Josie glued to her phone outside of our bio class. Just my luck to be paired with Josie, the image of perfection. Beautiful, smart, all-around amazing, nice --- shit, I can’t think like this. 

“You ready Saltzman?” I ask as politely as possible.

She lifts her head, a smile on her face, I’m guessing from whoever she was texting, the light hitting her face making her look like a goddess, _cut it out Hope!_ “What took you so long? I thought you said after school its been like an hour!” Josie says with a hint of anger in her voice, I didn’t know that was humanly possible for such a pure soul, its kinda hot. 

I scoff, “it’s only been like I dunno, 30 MINTUES, not an hour, where did you learn to count? How in the world did you not get held back in kindergarten, no need to be such a drama queen.”

“Me? A drama queen, that’s rich coming from you, and I’m pretty sure I’m smarter than you”

“You got some nerve saying that to me, but, I’m willing to let it slide as I just finished cheer and need to get out of volcano”

“Dramatic” she mutters

“Yeah well I’m trying to get through this project with an A, which means no bad blood, at least for now.”

“Wonder how long that’ll last, bullying is in your nature, once a bully, always a bully” Josie says under her breath so that I don’t hear it, I still did, but instead of making a snarky comment, I let it slide. Which is a first, might I add.

I lead her to my white maserati convertible (AN: I don’t know cars, so I just picked a random car) and jumped in. She got in next to me and I started driving to my home, thank god mom and dad are both on a business trip this week, I don’t wanna get bombarded by questions for bringing a girl home. 

The car ride felt so long, just total silence, with an occasional car passing by or wave crashing or bird chirping. I never truly realized the beauty of Jo -- I mean the scenery on the way to my house. I parked my car at my family’s mansions and immediately noticed another car, Marcel’s. _Shit! He’s gonna stick his nose in my business again._

“Wow” Josie says, the awe is visible on her face as she looks at the size of my house. I lead her in and she continues living in her own little world.

“Make yourself at home, except don’t touch anything without asking first and don’t get anything dirty.”

“You live here? It’s absolutely beautiful.”

“Yes, and thanks, I designed some of it.”

“HOPE ANDREA MIKAELSON,” Marcel bellowed, “How come you didn’t tell me you were bringing a friend home, I would’ve left.”

“Yeah whatever, she’s not a friend, we are being forced to work together on a project, and to be completely honest with you, I didn’t remember you were home.”

“My feelings are hurt.”

“You have a brother?” Josie says, I almost forgot that she was behind me.

“Well are you going to introduce me to your friend?”

“I don’t think I really need to considering that you're loud enough to do that yourself. But whatever, Marcel meet Josie, Josie, meet Marcel, my adoptive brother and a pain in my ass.”

“Gee thanks Hope, well I’m leaving, if you get yourself in trouble call me, I’m out. Bye. Nice meeting you Josie.”

“Nice meeting you too Marcel”

“C’mon let’s go to my room” I say leading the way.

Josie POV

This house is beautiful, everything is perfectly placed, the view is amazing. I wish I lived here. Hope’s room is even more beautiful if that’s possible. There are beautiful paintings, a balcony, a piano, I didn’t even know that she was interested in the arts, it makes it a little less easy to hate her, but I’m sure that won’t last long.

(AN: I dunno what kind of project they would do, so I’m just going to leave it a mystery. :P)

After an hour, we kind of got everything together, we decided on a project and began researching it. And before we knew it it was already 5, which meant I had to go home.

“Hey Hope”

“Yes Saltzman?”

“I need to go home now”

“K, you need a ride?”

“Sure”

We go back to her car, for being so rich, I’m kinda surprised her car isn’t more showy. The ride to my house is painfully quiet, just like the ride from school to her house. When we arrived at my house I could see my dad and, MG _What the heck is he doing there?_ peering through the window. _This is going to a long night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of quarantine I have more free time. Free time = pretty frequent updates. :)


	3. Confrontation

Hope POV

“Ok, we are here” I say

After a few seconds, Josie still hasn’t responded so I look over towards her, she is practically frozen staring at her house. I follow her eyeline and see her dad, I think, and I’m guessing her friend peering out the window. Well, it isn’t any of my business so I’m just gonna stay out of it.

“You ok?” I follow up

“Umm yeah, sorry”

“It’s good, well bye, see you Monday”

“Bye”

Josie POV

I leave the car and start walking to my house. Was Hope being nice to me? Because I certainly would never expect that to happen. But, I was soon pulled out of my thoughts by a curious MG hugging me.

“Hi Milton, excited to see me much”

“I need details, and was it HOPE that dropped you off here in her car?!” MG says a bit, a mean way, too excited.

“Later, and yeah”

“When’s later?”

“Later”

We all get seated at the table, Lizzie and mom aren’t home yet so yay, I guess. “Hi Dad” I say to break the short-lived silence.

“Hi Sweetie, how was school?” he asks me, clearly implying that he wanted to know why I was home so late and getting dropped off by a girl.

“Nothing new”

Dad glares? at me, I think, I really can’t read him. But, I know that he wants to know why I came home late, probably more on the side of why didn’t you tell me you were coming late and MG was coming over. But, I reeaaalllllllyyy don’t want to answer any of those questions so I’m just going to play dumb. My speciality. 

I roll my eyes and answer, “new project” hoping that is enough for him to freaking LEAVE ME ALONE, but I doubt that it's in his vocabulary.

“And …” he says, wow, he couldn’t have not chosen now to be a nosy pain in the ass. Normally I’d be fine with the daily interrogation, that might be an overstatement. We start having a stare-down, his attempt to get me to talk, then the door opens.  _ Thank God!  _

“What’s up family?” Lizzie greets in a very peppy manner, I think that’s when she realizes what she interrupted and continued with, “ooooohh juicy, what did Jo do wrong?”

“Nothing” I bite back.

“Cut it out you two. And Josette here was going to tell me why she came back home late and was out with a girl.”

“Really Josette?” Lizzie says, great, now she’s being nosy.

“It’s nothing”

“It’s something,” Lizzie counters, “Who’s the girl? Do I know her?”

_ You definitely know her, you’re part of her band of bitches. _ You know in times like these Lizzie can really be a pain in my ass, not that she always isn’t. I’m gonna rephrase, at times like these Lizzie can really be a ROYAL pain in the ass.

“I was with Hope Mikaelson” I say, maybe a little more annoyed and angry than I intended. I notice both Lizzie and Dad are shocked so I take this chance to ‘storm’ up to my room. And I immediately close the door. And not even 2 seconds later I hear a knock on my door.  _ God, what do I have to do to have SOME PRIVACY IN THIS HOUSE!  _

“You ok Josie?” MG asks, politely.

_ SHIT! I totally forgot he was here. He witnessed the whole argument, god damn it. _

“Yeah all good” I might as well have been throwing daggers at him when I said it.

“Uh huh totally. Well you promised me details” MG says, I swear he is a golden retriever as a human.

“UGH, fine, I got paired with Hope in bio and we have a project together and we went to her house to do the project. She was being nice I think, and she has an older adoptive brother. Her house and the view is absolutely gorgeous and she offered me a ride home,” I say at an inhumane speed hoping MG caught none of it … but he did. Sometimes I feel like he is a vampire, always so quick.

“WHAT?!” is the reaction I receive which is great, “wow, I thought she was a bitch.”

“She is, I guess just less of a bitch inside her home.”

“Interesting, I can’t believe she invited you in her home. This is ama-” MG gets cut off by my door swinging open with none other than Elizabeth rushing in.

Before I get to register the event that just happened she yells, “YOU WENT TO MIKAELSON’S HOUSE?!”

“Um … yeah? What’s the big deal, don't you people always go there for like parties or whatever it is that popular children do” I say, clearly annoyed.

“None of us have ever been to Mikaelson’s house, she always says no. What’s it like?”

MG looks towards me with a surprised look I think.

“Well we are working on a project and I guess she wanted to do it in the comfort of her own home. It’s enormous and the view is beautiful, so is the house.”

“Damn, Mikaelson’s rich”

“Didn’t you already know that”

“Yeah, just didn’t know she was THAT rich”

I check the time. And HOLY FRICK IT’S ALREADY 10?! “Alright I’m going to bed, its late.”

“I want more details tomorrow, it's a weekend, which means you can tell me all about it.” MG and Lizzie say at the same time.

“Yeah yeah whatever, there isn’t much to tell, can you people leave me alone.” And just like that I finally had some me time to do whatever I want, but after all that I’m really tired.


	4. The Dreaded Weekend

Josie POV

I wake up to the ringing of my phone. So much more sleeping in. Who would want to call me at … 6 in the FREAKING MORNING. I grab my phone to see the caller, MG, I am really regretting telling him I was going to Hope’s house yesterday. I answer being the good friend I am, completely not because if I hang up he is just going to call me again.

“HEY FRIEND!” MG greeted, I swear one of these days I’m going to find a way to shut him up.

“MG IT’S 6 AM, LEAVE ME ALONE”

“Someone’s cranky”

“I dunno, maybe because you woke me up at 6”

“Smartass. There is a party today and both of us are attending”

“Um no”

“C’mon Josie live a little”

“I do, just not at 6 IN THE MORNING ON A FREAKING WEEKEND. I have more important stuff to do”

“Like …”

“Um … i dunno, SLEEPING”

“So you are going to sleep the entire day”

“No”

“Exactly, which means that you can have fun with me”

“You’re lucky ur my only friend”

“And you love me”

“That too, who is gonna be there?”

“Me, the band of bitches, the jocks, basically the entire 11th +12th years, but most of all me”

“Definitely not, alright bye” I say, then immediately hangup and pray that he doesn’t call again. Which he did, by the way, I just turned my phone on do not disturb and slept till 10 ish. The second time I woke was just as unpleasant. Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman decided to burst into my room and scream her head off.  _ Way to give me a heart attack Lizzie!  _

“What Lizzie” I say, trying to go under my bed sheets to block out the sound and light.

“Don’t give me that. There is a party tonight”

“I know.” I don’t think she heard me because she just continued her rant.”

“And Sebastian is going to be there, god he is so dreamy and hot. And ...” Lizzie continues,  _ Did they gang up on me or something? Did they orchestrate how to annoy me, _ “Dad and Mom are outta town on a business trip and are coming back, I dunno when, which means we both can go,”  _ When did I get wrapped into this? _ “And you can tell me all about you and Hope.”

“Chill out, there is no me and Hope”

“How can you breathe at a time like this? And there is def a you and Hope.”

“Why?”

“Dummy, she invited you to her house”

“So …?”

“Whatever, I already told MG i’m not going to your stupid party.”

“C’mon live a little”

“I swear you two are coordinating something behind my back’

“What would I be doing with Milton Greasley” she replies, with disgust on her face.

“Can you leave me alone for once in your life.”

“Yeah yeah whatever, I’m going out anyways, see ya later sis”

“See ya, love you”

“Love you too”

I decide to get up now because it’s 10 which means there is no point in me staying in bed. I get ready and see MG in his car at my driveway. I forgot, we had plans to spend today together. I join him and we are off to Mystic Falls Town Center to get food and wander around. We end up going to Mystic Grill.

Hope POV

Me and the crew (Landon, Raf, Jed, Sebastian, Lizzie, Alyssa, Penelope, and Maya) are eating together at Mystic Grill when I notice Josie walk in with her friend, I quickly look away so no one notices.

“Hey guys look at the losers, Josie and Milton” Alyssa says pointing at Josie and the boy, Milton.

“Is it true that you and loser Saltzman were paired in bio” Maya says.

“Yeah, just my luck” Hope replies.

“Is she any good?” Alyssa asks.

“Guys leave her alone” Penelope says.

“Ooohhh someone’s gotta crush” Alyssa says.

“Do not” Penelope says.

“Mhmm, okay let’s play a game, first to get the Saltzman to fall for them and get a date.” Alyssa says.

“Jo isn’t going to fall for that,” Lizzie answers.

“Who’s playing?” Maya says, intrigued and completely ignoring Lizzie’s comment.

“Me, you, Penelope, Sebastian, Raf, and Jed, all the singles.” Alyssa answers.

“Prize and losers?”

“Losers have to pay the winner $5.”

All the contestants say that they are in and the group continues with their meals. At the end, the entire group marches over to Josie and MG’s table.

“Can we help you?” Josie says to us.

“We just wanted to know if you two were going to the party tonight” Alyssa says.

A part of me really wants Josie to say yes, not so that my friends can get a shot at her, but to spend more time with her, get to know her a little outside of doing a bio project.

“Yes we are” Mg answers before Josie can say something, I see Josie open her mouth to counteract but Alyssa cuts her off.

“Great, see you there” And then we all leave.

Josie POV

_ That was weird, the popular kids were nice to us losers.  _

“Now you HAVE to come to the party” MG says excitedly.

“Absolutely not, why do I have to”

“Cuz the popular kids want us there, duh”

“No they don’t, they probably have an ulterior motive”

“Why can’t you just loosen up a little Jo, don’t be so uptight”

“I’ll loosen up when I can be in the comfort of my own home, on my bed, playing guitar”

“Well then you will still be at the party”

“Huh?”

“Whatever”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pretty much have the entire story thought out (the main parts anyways, suggestions are still welcome), not written, and let's just say, a lot is probably going to happen this semester, and in real life it would probably be longer than that, I just kinda want to cram it all in to the school year before Hope graduates.


	5. The Party

Josie POV

It’s 8 pm and I’m in my room playing guitar and working on a song for my music class. The prompt was to write at least a verse long song and the theme was love. I’m writing a song for my biological mother who died of cancer when I was 5. (AN: because this is a no powers story it kinda doesn’t make sense for her brother to kill her at their wedding for no reason.)

I’m peacefully playing and in my own perfect fantasy world when I start hearing, is that music? Then there is another knock on my door and out comes a very drunk MG, how the heck did he already get drunk.

“Is there something you wanna tell me MG?”

“The party is at your house”

“WHAT?! I didn’t approve of this”

“Too late”

“I guess I’m just staying in my room all night”

“Nope, you’re coming with me. There are people looking for you”

_ Who would be looking for me? It better not be the stupid popular kids that somehow know my adress, we are probably going to get a noise complaint. _ MG starts dragging me out the door, which wasn’t very effective, but I decide that I should probably go more willing so he doesn’t get hurt and then I can slip away.

I look around and my backyard is filled with people, some more drunk than others. MG drags me to where Lizzie is, which basically means surrounded by drunk bitches, that can’t be good.

Hope POV

I’ve never been to Lizzie’s house before it’s nice, nothing too overwhelming. It’s nice. All the contestants are all talking to Josie, and they are all drunk, so Josie is in for a long one. I’m with my drunk boyfriend, let me get one thing straight, I am not drunk, haven’t even touched any alcohol. I wander around and talk to other people for the next hour and then find my way back to Landon.

Josie POV

After being constantly hit on by people, I finally get a chance to escape. I go back to my room and immediately crash on the bed. And then I come to my senses and slam the door so that no one thinks to bother me and get my room all messy. I pick up my guitar and start singing “Let’s Fall in Love for the Night” by FINNEAS. (AN: it’s a good song, you should go check it out)

Hope POV

I walk away from the party to go get some water when I hear an angelic voice and guitar music. I try to pinpoint where the sound is coming from and I conclude that it is coming from a room with a closed door. I open the door lightly to see who is in there, Josie. I stand there for a little while listening to her perfect voice and eventually she finishes the song and realizes that I’m standing at the doorway.

“What are you doing here?” Josie says, with a hint of anger in her voice.

“Jeez, no need to go all bitchy on me. I’m here because you are hosting a party at your house”

“The party was not my idea, I meant what are you doing in my room, are you drunk or something”

“No, I don’t drink”  _ Why am I telling her this?  _ “I just walked to get Landon a drink and heard you singing thought I might check it out.”

“And now you have so you can go”

“Nah, I think I’m gonna stay here for awhile”

“Don’t you have friends and a boyfriend to go back to”

“No, they are probably too drunk to remember and parties aren’t really my scene”

“Wow”

“What?”

“Nothing. I just never in a million years expected you to say that”

“Why? Cuz I’m a bitch?”

“You clearly aren’t being a bitch right now.”

“You don’t know me”

“I’m pretty sure everyone in the school has heard of Hope Mikaelson, the school’s golden girl, head cheerleader, girlfriend of the star quarterback, rich kid, royal bitch, and, to top it all off, a player” she says with her hands in the air as if she were imagining it on a banner.

“Wow, is that what the entire school thinks of me, spoiled and a player”

“Well, you are, it isn’t that far off”

“You don’t know me”

“Then tell me”

“I’d rather not”

“I have a question”

“What is it Saltzman?”

“Why are you being nice to me but the moment we go outside you act like a bitch? And why are all your friends hitting on me?”

“Maybe its cuz I’m a bitch”

“I’m starting to doubt it” she mutters

“And you said one question, so the second one can remain a mystery.”

And with that I leave Josie to her room.


	6. Music Class

The next day, the twins spent cleaning, which meant for a very uneventful day. It was so tiring they ended up crashing at around 8 pm. 

Josie POV

I wake up and am getting ready, and per usual go to my driveway expecting MG to be there. And he was, there was just another car, Maya’s, I just assumed that she was here to pick up Lizzie and Lizzie was going to be awhile so I decided I would tell Maya that.

“Hey, Maya right?”

“Yeah”

“Lizzie might be a while”

“I’m not here only for Lizzie, I’m here for both of you princess”

“Um … I already have a lift”

“You sure you don’t wanna ride with us”

“Yeah”

“Alright then, suit yourself”

I leave and walk towards MG’s car and hop in. Like every ride to school MG is being his normal really talkative self, but this time I try avoiding all his questions and excited looks. We arrive at school and the classes go by quickly, nothing too eventful, which is something I never thought I’d say. Biology was a little more interesting, Hope was making small talk. Asking about a whole variety of stuff that I can’t remember and frankly don’t want to remember. I tried asking her why people were hitting on me for the second time and still got the same answer. And apparently I’m going to her house after school today. So yay.

Now it’s after school, and today Landon and I are meeting in the music room to help each other on their songs. I go to the music room and hear noises and I check inside and HOLY CRAP LANDON AND HOPE ARE MAKING OUT.  _ Can someone please erase that from my brain _ . 

“Excuse me? This is a public space, you couldn’t have a different time or place?” I say annoyed.

“Hey look, it's Josie Saltzman. What are you doing here?” Hope says.

“You didn’t answer my question, why should I answer yours?”

“Cuz if you don’t I’m just going to assume that you have a secret crush on my boyfriend and came here to sing him a song professing your love. And how nice would that be?”

“We are helping each other on a music project so if you wouldn’t mind could you please go.”

“Um … let me think. No”

“Bitch” I mutter

“What was that, loser?”

“Nothing, whatever you can stay”

“See, it wasn’t that hard was it”

I pull out my guitar and start tuning and put on my capo. “Who’s going first Landon?”

“You can”

“K” I answer. I start playing the song I wrote. (Josie starts playing and singing Before You Go by Lewis Capaldi, which is also a good song that you should listen to) I almost started crying when I finished the song.

“Aw, are you crying?”

I quickly wipe my tears off. “So what if I was crying?”

“Cry baby”

“Hope, babe, be nice” Landon says.

“Why should I?”

“Cuz she wrote it about her mother that died”  _ WHY DID SHE NEED TO KNOW THAT. _ I glare at Landon and he gives me a look that reads ‘I’m sorry’.

“Oh, sorry’

“Really? No bitchy remark”

“No”

“Why not?”

“None of your business”

We finish the session, Landon plays a song he wrote about Hope which was disgusting but whatever. I go with Hope so that she can take me to her house to work on our project.

“You ready Saltzman?”

“For what?”

“Bio, dummy”

“Yeah”

We drive to her house, the ride there again being painfully silent, but it's nice too, I guess. We arrive, and I don’t notice any cars.  _ Huh, Marcel isn’t home _ . Her house looks the same as I last saw it, nothing messy, still beautiful, but I notice a new painting, it’s absolutely beautiful, it shows the view of the ocean from their house.

“K, we are here, you thirsty or hungry” Hope asks as she sets her jacket down on the chair.

“No, here you are proving my point”

Hope has a confused look on her face, “what point would that be?”

“Nice in private, bitchy in public”

“If you would prefer I treat you as trash here just say the word’

“Not what I was implying, but ok then. Can I ask why though?”

“No”

We go up to her room and I see an easel propped up against her balcony with a finished painting, it’s absolutely gorgeous.

“You paint?”

“Yeah”

“It’s beautiful’

“Thanks”

“I have another question”

“What’s up with you and questions”

I completely ignore her remark and ask, “I was told you don’t invite anyone to your house, so why am I here?”

“Change of scenery, I didn’t want to stay at school or go to your house and have to see Lizzie.”

“What’s wrong with Lizzie?”

“Nothing”

“Then why would you not want to see Lizzie?”

“None of your business. Would you stop with the questions please?”

“No. And earlier when i finished the song and you were being rude and then Landon told you I wrote it for my dead mother why’d you stop being rude.”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I know what it’s like to lose someone you love. I’m not gonna make fun of you for feeling the pain of loss. I’m not a total bitch”

“Ok, you ready to work on the project”

“I’ve been waiting for you and your list of never-ending questions to end.”

I leave around 5 again and she takes me home, the ride back isn’t as silent, there were small conversations every now and then. When I got home, there weren’t as many questions.

The next school day was boring, after school Penelope walked up to me and I was secretly hoping she wasn’t there to hit on me. It was even worse, she asked me out. I know I shouldn’t have, but I didn’t say no. 

“Depends”

“Depends on what”

“If you answer my question”

“Shoot”

“Why are all of you hitting on me all of a sudden”

I wasn’t expecting an answer, but I got one. “Alyssa made a bet on whoever could get you to fall for them first. I promise I won’t do that if you say yes. I actually like you.”

“Ok then” I didn’t know i was going to say that, it’s probably because Penelope never did anything mean towards me.

“So that’s a yes?”

“Yes”

“Wow, I wasn’t expecting that. Tomorrow, 6 pm?

“Sure”

“I’ll pick you up”

“Ok, see you then”

“See you”

And that’s how I landed my first date, less romantic and stuff than I dreamed. But it was a date nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry


	7. First Date

Josie POV

Tonight, I am going on my first date with Penelope, not ideal, but I’m excited. Why is that when you are looking forward to something, everything before seems to take 10x longer. At least I had MG in two of my classes to help pass the time, though he was asking why I was so peppy. Hope asked the same thing which was unusual and sucked because I was going to spend after school with her today.

After a long day, it was finally after school and my mood was back to normal. I got in Hope’s car, by now I could recognize her car. Unlike usual, we talked the majority of the ride back.

“Why were you so peppy earlier?”

“No reason”

“C’mon, you are going to be stuck with me for the next two hours, might as well tell me. I promise I won’t tell anyone”

“Fine. I have a date tonight”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Is it really that hard to believe?”

“No. A beautiful girl like you, I’m surprise you haven’t gotten asked out earlier”

“Did you just call me beautiful?”

“Maybe. Who you going out with? Maybe I know them”

“Penelope”

“You definitely do not want to go out with her”

“Why not?”

“Cuz they made a stupid bet about your feelings”

“I know. What I didn’t know was that you care”

“I don’t care”

“Who knew bitch queen had a heart”

“Is it really that hard to believe?” She says, quoting me.

“Kinda”

“Rude, I still would be careful”

“Why?”

“I dunno if I should tell you”

“I thought you just said you cared about me”

“Don’t go putting words in my mouth, Saltzman. Penelope isn’t really known for keeping relationships.”

“Meaning”

“Her style is more sleep and ditch or date and break”

“She told me she wouldn’t do that.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be too sure”

“Really, the same thing was once said about you, and you and Landon have been together for like a year.”

“Sure”

And before we knew it we had arrived at her house. The next two hours went by pretty quickly and before I knew it, it was time for my date. She told me casual wear was preferred because we were just going to watch a movie and spend the night getting to know each other. But, I still put in a little effort.

Penelope arrived at our house and I quickly got in her car hoping that Lizzie didn’t see me. The movie was pretty good, there were a few weird, cheesy parts, but can you really expect a romance movie to not include some cheesy parts. She then took me to this really beautiful spot, I don’t know what it's called, but it was a flower field with a really good view of the stars.

“Absolutely beautiful”

“Yeah, I thought you might like it”

“What about it?”

“The view, the flowers, the stars”

“The silence … how’d you find this place?”

“My brother took me here once when I wasn’t doing great”

“Your brother seems nice”

“Depends”

“Well, he can’t be worse than Lizzie. Don’t get me wrong, I love her, but she’s a lot sometimes.”

“Yeah, popularity can change a person”

“You would know all about that wouldn’t you”

“Yeah, but sometimes it has its benefits”

“Do tell”

“Meeting you”

“You would’ve met me either way, but nice try”

“well , I do have one example, but it isn’t my story to tell”

“K, tonight was nice”

“I liked it too, you know what would make it better?”

“Hmm?” Penelope pulls me in for a kiss, it wasn’t aggressive or anything, it was nice. Tonight was perfect, I couldn’t ask for anything more. We both pull away and spend the next few moments looking into each other’s eyes. We spend the rest of the night pretty quiet, a few questions here and there, but I couldn’t have asked for anything more. A little while later, she takes me home.

I walk inside with a big smile on my face and Lizzie immediately asks, “What’s, or should I say who’s, gotten you so starstruck.”

“None of your business”

“You happy?”

“I think”

“Good. That’s all that matters. But if this person breaks your heart I’m coming after them”

“Yessir”

I get ready for bed, close my door and playback my conversation with Lizzie.  _ But if this person breaks your heart I’m coming after them. _ It reminds me of what Hope told me. _ Is Penelope really going to break my heart? Am I a fool for going out with her?  _ Thankfully I fell asleep before I could go down the dark hole of self doubt.

The next two weeks were amazing, I never knew having a significant other would be so amazing. Sure it was spent in stolen moments, but it was still nice. Penelope wanted to hide our relationship so that the others wouldn’t find out. In her own words, not mine, “If we publicize our relationship, the others will tell me to dump you because I’m ‘better’ than you”. There were times where I wished that people knew, for example when people would hit on Penelope or when the others would hit on me. But everyone makes sacrifices, right?

I have noticed one thing though, which I didn’t realize would happen, which is Hope is being more distant. Not that she wasn’t always distant, our talks in the car were cut short and while we were working on our project it was just that. No small talk, just work. I decided that today on the car ride I would ask her, and if she didn’t answer, I would just bug her about it for the next 2 hours.

It was now after school and I’m outside of the bio class, where we normally meet, texting Penelope.

“Saltzman” I hear, it’s Hope. She’s being colder towards me nowadays, more bitchy.

“Yes?” 

“Let’s go” Hope says, demandingly. No polite questions, it's just do this, do that.

I go to her car and get in and midway through the drive I try asking her a question.

“Why are you being bitchy again?”

“What are you talking about”

“This, you, no more nice Hope when we work on our project, it's just work. No conversations, no politeness. Just bitchy Hope all day.” I cut myself off before I can continue my rant.

“Your point?”

“That you aren’t your normal self”

“I thought I was just rude and bitchy by nature”

“Yeah, but not when we are talking in private”

“I think you should save those for your girlfriend”

“So that’s what this is about, Penelope. Why do you hate that we are dating so much?”

“I do not. This is not about Penelope. But speaking of Penelope, one day you are going to realize I was right, and by then it’ll be too late.”

“Right about what?”

“That she’s a heart breaker”

“No she isn’t, she’s nice and loving and sweet.”

“This is why I can’t talk to you about anything”

“Why is that?”

“Because you are under her thrall. You won’t believe anything true I say about her because of true love and all the nonsense”

“What do you have against love. Don’t you have a boyfriend? What does he think about your anti-love belief.”

“Just because I have a boyfriend doesn’t mean that I have to believe in love. Someone always gets hurt, you just have to make sure it isn’t you. I have no intention of getting held down by one person, it never works out, it’ll eventually end and everyone gets hurt. And Landon is completely aware of my thought process, he just accepts it.”

“Maybe you should just let yourself love and stop thinking about all the things that can go wrong”

“Not possible”

“Why?”

“Alright, we are here”

We start working on our project, the same as we have the past 2 weeks, complete and utter silence. So I decide to break the silence.

“You never answered my question.”

“What question Saltzman.”

“Why it isn’t possible to just let yourself love”

“It just never works out”

“Why?”

“WHY CAN’T YOU JUST STOP ASKING YOUR GODDAMN QUESTIONS”

I’m surprised that I almost drop my laptop on the floor. Hope sure has been rude to me, but she never raised her voice at me and yelled at me with pure anger. I decide the rest of the time should be spent in silence. She still takes me home and all, in silence, again, but it isn’t the same.

It’s been a few days since anyone has heard from Hope. And all her friends look towards me hoping I know where she is because I’m the only one that’s been to her house.


	8. The Search

Josie meets up with Hope’s friends and they all discuss where Hope could be. Josie was told to go to Hope’s house to see if she was there, so she borrowed MG’s car to drive there.

Josie POV  
I just got to her house, her car isn’t here, but Marcel’s is. I go up to the door and start knocking. Marcel opens after a few knocks and seems super annoyed.

“Hope don’t you have a key? Oh, hi Josie I wasn’t expecting you to be here”

“Sorry to bother you”

“No its fine”

“Do you know where Hope is?”

“Um, I thought she was with you guys. Sorry I haven’t been home, I’ve been with my girlfriend out of town’

“Ok, can you tell me if you see her?”

“Sure, what happened to her exactly?”

“I dunno, none of us have seen her for a few days.”

“Ok”

“Bye”

“Bye”

Marcel POV

I close the door and see Hope right next to me.

“Thanks” Hope says.

“No problem sis, but are you sure you don’t want your girlfriend to know where you are?”

“She’s not my girlfriend, I don’t like her, and yes, I just need to escape for a little bit”

“Really, I thought she was your girlfriend, you brought her home”

“She already has a girlfriend, and I have a boyfriend. Just because I brought her home doesn’t mean I like her.”

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.”

“I’m gonna go for a drive to somewhere that doesn't concern you so bye”

“Bye Hopey”

“I told you to stop calling me that, Marcellus”

“I told you to stop calling me that, Hope.”

“Your fault”

Hope POV

I go in my car and start driving to the cliff. Not like I’m going to commit suicide or something. It’s just what I call the flower field with a view of the stars. And it's on a cliff so … I come here whenever I need to think or whenever I need an escape. It’s a place where it's just you and your thoughts, it helps me clear my mind. I’ve painted this landscape multiple times, but the real thing is much more beautiful.

This time around it isn’t helping as much. I’m thinking about all the possibilities of how Penelope can break Josie’s heart and how that’ll affect her. After a few hours, I go back home, park my car, go to my room, and lock the door. I ring out my painting supplies and start painting the cliff. Then I hear a knock at the front door, Josie.

“Hi Josie”

“Hi Marcel, is Hope home?”

“No”

“Really? Because her car is in the driveway”  _ SHIT, I forgot to bring my car around to the back. _

“Alright you can come in, she just locked herself in her room so good luck”

Moments later I hear a knock on my door.

“Hope, open the door’

I end up opening it because Josie was being really annoying with all the knocking which means I can’t concentrate.

“You are alive”

“You are really a pain in the ass, you know that right?”

“I’m the pain in the ass, you disappeared off the face of the earth for days without telling anyone. Your friends have been worried sick.”

“I told Marcel”

“Doesn’t count”

At that moment she notices the painting I was working on.

“Your painting is beautiful. I think I’ve been there before” Josie says. So Penelope took her to my spot, an invasion of privacy.

“I’m assuming Penelope took you there?”

“Yeah, for our first date”

“Oh, cool. It’s beautiful, I showed her it when she was having a bit of a tantrum, it's a great place to just be alone with your thoughts. I’m sorry by the way”

“For what?”

“Raising my voice at you the other day, it's a sensitive subject.”

“It’s fine”

“It’s not. My parents got divorced when I was younger. None of them are really around anymore, that’s why I don’t invite anyone home, because my home isn’t really a home, it’s broken”

“Sorry”

“No, it’s fine, I’ve come to terms with it.”

“Now that I know you’re okay I’m going to leave and tell the others, you are going to go to school tomorrow right? Or else I’m just going to come back her and annoy the hell out of you. And no more bitchy Hope?”

“Yes mom”

“K, bye, see you Monday”

“See ya”

After Josie leaves I hear Marcel coming in.  _ Did he really just eavesdrop on our entire conversation? I’m never going to hear the end of this. _

Josie POV

I meet up with the others at my house where everyone is.

“Hope’s fine”

“Oh thank god” Landon says.

“Where was she?” Maya asks.

“At her house” I answer. I didn’t want to say that she was at the flower field because I didn’t know if she wanted other people to know.

“What took you so long?” Penelope asks, and this time it wasn’t nice and caring, it was like she went back to her bitchy dynamic.

“We were talking. No need to yell at me about it.”

Everyone eventually leaves besides Penelope once they know Hope is ok. 

“What’d you talk about?”

“Stuff”

“What kind of stuff?”

“Nothing that concerns you”

“You are my girlfriend. You concern me. If Hope was being rude, I want to know”

“She told me something personal, I’m not going to tell you”

“She told you something personal?”

“Yeah, that’s what I just said”

“Hope doesn’t do personal. What’s going on between you two?”

“Nothing, all that’s going on is that we are working on a project together’

“Mhmm, yea”

“I’m telling the truth”

“I’ll believe it when I see it”

And with that Penelope leaves and its only me and Lizzie. I know I’m never going to hear the end of this from Lizzie.

“Why are you dating her? She’s no good for you, she’s a player. You should break up with her before she breaks your heart. Josie. Hello?”

“I’m going to bed, you can question me all you want, but not to early, tomorrow is a weekend”

I didn’t fall asleep until like midnight or something. I just had a lot on my mind, especially because Mom and Dad are coming home tomorrow night. I pick up my guitar and start strumming some chords because I needed to take my mind off of stuff and music was the best escape. I start thinking back to my conversation with Hope and my previous conversation with Penelope about how popularity has its benefits. And it just clicks in my head, popularity gave Hope, well hope. It provided her with an escape, friends, and power over something in life, something I’m guessing she doesn’t have much of because her life is a result of the broken family her parents’ divorce caused.


	9. Trouble in Paradise Part 1

Josie POV

This week was interesting, me and Hope went back to our normal dynamic, Lizzie won’t leave me alone, and mine and Penelope’s relationship is going steady, I guess. Every time I come back from Hope’s she immediately asks me about everything we did and if I don’t, well let’s just say it gets ugly. But that’s just a normal, loving relationship right? Penelope just wants to protect me right? 

At school, MG and I are both losers to not mess up the school hierarchy and dynamic, whatever that means. Me and Penelope have a date night today celebrating our 1 month so that’s amazing. 2 months ago if someone told me I was going to date a cheerleader, never in a million years would I have believed you, but life is full of surprises. I pull out my phone to see that Penelope just sent me a text. (AN: and it was at this moment that I realized Josie doesn’t actually have Penelope’s phone number, but let’s just make believe) The text reads “Hey Cutie! Meet me at the front of the school ;)”.

I’m currently in music class and it's almost the end of the day so I decide to decline. I hear a bunch of buzzes after, but I put my phone away regardless so I can focus. This period feels like hell. For two reasons, 1 Penelope keeps texting me and my phone was going off like crazy and I knew I would get in trouble sooner or later and 2, I can’t focus because I can only keep thinking about what Penelope has planned.

I go to the front of the school and sit on the bench looking for Penelope. Penelope isn’t there. I start furiously texting her. No response. I start getting really worried.

Hope POV

I’m walking to my car when I notice Josie looking like she’s about to have a panic attack so I walk up to her.

“You okay Saltzman?” Hope asks.

“Yeah I’m fine”

“No offense, but you clearly aren’t”

“It’s nothing”

“How about I give you a ride. And if you want to talk you can or we can just sit in silence”

“Ok”

I read for her hand to help her up. I never knew just touching someone could send sparks throughout my body. Our hands fit perfectly. Before I can get too lost in my thoughts I start walking to my car.

“What happened?” I ask because I know from experience talking is always better than ignoring your problems.

“It’s stupid”

“Trust me it’s not. If you were almost going to have a panic attack in a public setting it’s not stupid”

“It’s about Penelope, you sure you still want to hear about it”

“Yeah”  _ No, I don’t want to hear it _

“Well during 6th period I got a text from her to go to the front of the school but I told her no”

“Mmm”   
  


“What?”

“Penelope isn’t someone who takes rejection well. Continue please.”

“Well she kept texting me and I was ignoring it because I was in class then I went to the front of the school and well, you know the rest”

“What’s today?”

“What?”

“Like why did she want you to meet her at the front of the school?”

“It’s our 1 month”

“That’s not good”  _ SHIT! DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD. _

“Why not?”

“What?”

“You said ‘that’s not good’ why?”

“I did?”

“Hope don’t play dumb”

“You will find out soon enough anyways”

“I will find out what”

We arrive at her house and it looks like Lizzie is with MG having a movie tonight or something. Since when were they friends?

“Actually”

“Yes, Saltzman”

“Can we not be here, I don’t want to walk in on them”

“I doubt that’ll happen”

“Trust me it will, MG has a huge crush on Lizzie, no one wants to be in a 10 foot radius of that house.”

“Dramatic, where’d you have in mind”

“The flower field”

“The cliff, can I go to my house first and get a canvas and stuff, I always wanted to try to paint it”

“Haven’t you already gotten a painting of it.”

“Yes, just not in person”

We go to my house and I grab some painting equipment and then we go to the cliff.

“This place doesn’t cease to be beautiful” Josie says

“It’s even more beautiful at night. The view. The flowers. The stars. The silence. It’s the perfect place”

I notice Josie freezes a little.

“You good there Saltzman?”

“Yeah, it's just Penelope said those exact words on our first date.”

“Of course she did”

I set up my painting equipment. I start painting the view and Josie on the side. When I finally finish it’s been a solid hour and I start to relax.

“It’s beautiful” Josis says.

“Warn a person before you sneak up on them”

“Is that me?”

“Completely ignoring me huh? And yes that is you, you were in my shot”

“You are amazing at painting”

“I learned from the best, my dad”

“Is he a painter?”

“No, he used to paint whenever he needed a release, I dunno if he does it anymore. Haven’t seen him in forever.”

“Sorry. What about your mom?”

“I see her more often, she comes visit once every 2 months and stays a month, then leaves on another business trip, her job is pretty demanding.”

“What about Marcel?”

“He’s got a girlfriend which means he isn’t home as often as he used to be. Nowadays it's just me in the house”

“You get the entire mansion to yourself. Awesome”

“Not awesome, boring is more like it, that might be part of the reason why I invited you over instead of working at your house.”

Josie POV

We talk for the better part of the night and then I go home. Thankfully MG is gone by that time so I don’t have to endure hearing MG talk about his crush on Lizzie for the better part of the night. I open the door and immediately get jumped by Lizzie.

“Was that Hope, I thought today was your 1 month anniversary with Penelope.”

“Jeez, I can’t even be in here for a second without being asked a question”

“So …”

“Yes and yes”

“Did you and Penelope break up or something”

“No, she ditched me”

“Oooh juicy, I need details”

“And I need to go to bed. Love you, good night”

“Don’t you leave me hanging Josette”

I go to bed with a certain someone on my mind.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Trouble in Paradise Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading, the timeline is a little iffy and doesn't line up correctly like. I've kinda just realized this. The end notes are a bit weird so the note I put at the end of the first chapter carries throughout the story to be the end note of the number of works posted, so just keep that in mind. Alright, enough of my rant, here's the chapter.

Josie POV

I wake up the next morning, realize that it's 7 am on a weekend, then go back to sleep. After a solid 20 minutes I got woken up by none other than Lizzie. Why does Lizzie always have to jump on my bed and scare the crap out of me every weekend morning.

“EXPLAIN” She yells at me. I decide to use this chance to ask about her and MG, I know I am a genius.

“Yes, Elizabeth, please explain what is going on between you and MG”

“Ew, what would I be doing with that loser”

“May I remind you that that loser is my friend and I am also technically a loser. Also don’t bother denying that you two were hanging out together.”

“I kinda like him okay? Your turn”

“You two are the most oblivious people in the world. MG is head over heels for you”

“We are the two most oblivious people in the world?” Lizzie scoffs while pushing her hand against her chest showing that she was offended, “What about you and Hope?”

“What about me and Hope?”

“Dumbo,” Lizzie mumbles, “she took you home instead of penelope”

“Oh, that. She told me to meet her at the front of the school during 6th period, but I said no, and after school she wasn’t there and I started freaking out.”

“Penelope isn’t someone you say no to”

“Yeah, I know, Hope also told me that. Speaking of Hope, she saw me having a crisis and offered me a ride home which I took until I saw you and MG having a movie date”

“IT WAS NOT A DATE”

  
“Whatever you say. And then we went to the place that Penelope took me on our first date because it’s a good escape from reality and I learned more about Hope’s family. Hope was painting a picture of the landscape and apparently I was in ‘her shot’ so she decided to paint me as well. It was beautiful”

“Moron”

“Did you just call me a moron?”

“No, c’mon sleepy head it's time to get up”

“It’s like 7:20 AM on a WEEKEND. No”

“You kinda have to”

“No I don’t”

“I should’ve mentioned this, Penelope blew up my phone this morning, that’s how I woke up. She’s coming her at 8 to take you somewhere and she told me, and I quote, ‘I will kill you with my bare hands if Josie isn’t ready by the time I come’ and I’m too young and beautiful to die”

“Fine, self-obsessed sis”

I finally get up and start getting ready while thinking about what Penelope has planned. I walk outside and am greeted with a kiss from Penelope.

“Hey Jojo”

“Hi, where are we going”

“I was thinking that because we didn’t get to spend yesterday together, we could spend today together.”

“Ok, where to?”

We ended up having pancakes for breakfast and going to the park later. Now it's lunch time and she had me put on a blindfold and get in her care. Which I admit is kind of scary, but I trust her … I think.

The drive didn’t seem that long because we were talking the entire time. Penelope then took off my blindfold.

“We’re here beautiful”

She set up a picnic on the flower field, where we went after our first date, it’s beautiful, and romantic.

“You set all of this up?”

“Yeah, I thought you might like it”

Halfway through our picnic I notice someone in the distance. I point to the figure.

“Who’s that?”

“I dunno”

“I’m going to go see who that is, you are welcome to join.”

“You go first.”

I start walking and then notice that the person painting my mind immediately goes to Hope.

“Hope?”

She turns around, “Josie. Didn’t I tell you warn a person before you sneak up on them. One of these days you are going to give someone a heart attack”

“Sorry,” my focus shifts towards the painting, she is painting the ocean, again, “nice painting, didn’t you already paint that, like I dunno, yesterday?”

“Yeah, but this time you aren’t in my shot.”

“You spent the day yesterday with Hope?” Penelope says, I didn’t realize that she already caught up.

“Yeah”

“Why?”

“Cuz you ditched me and Hope offered me a ride, we ended up coming here”

“I ditched YOU? You were the one who didn’t want to come meet me at the front of school during 6th period.”

“Yeah, because I was in class”

“Penelope, drop it, I can leave if you want” Hope says.

“And now you got a guardian angel pining over you, is there something I’m missing?”

“No.” I answer

“Really? From what I’ve heard you two spend a good amount of time together, you played Hope a song, Hope invited you to her house, and Hope painted you.”

“Just because we hang out doesn’t mean we are together” Hope says.

Penelope scoffs then starts storming off.

“Penelope wait”

“Go spend time with Hope”

And with that Penelope is no longer visible and I’m stuck with Hope.

“Well that’s just great” I say.

I talk with Hope for a while and after a bit of a fight, she convinces me to clear everything up with Penelope and apologize. Hope takes me home and then leaves. I ask to borrow Lizzie’s car and I also ask Lizzie for Penelope’s address because I realized I didn’t have it.

I drove off to Penelope’s house while thinking of what I was going to say because I don’t do great with improv unless its music. I park there and then I look at the window and see two girls half-naked making out against the wall. I disregard it at first until I realize that the girl was Penelope. I get back in my car and try to hide away my tears. When I get home Lizzie asks me how it went and I just storm upstairs, close my door, and crash on to my bed sobbing. That night, I cried myself to sleep.


	11. Cry Me A River

Lizzie POV

Last night was weird, Josie just came through the front door, sprinted up stairs, closed her door, and I think started crying. I swear, I’m gonna kill the son of a bitch that hurt her. I start walking to her room to check on her. I knock on her door, then open it to see her curled into a ball sitting on her bed.

“Jo?”

“What?” she says with anger.

“No need to bite my head off. I just wanted to check on you.”

“I’m fine”

“Clearly you aren’t. Please, talk to me Jo”

“You promise to not make a big deal out of it?”

“Well I can’t promise anything especially if it’s a big deal …”

“LIZZIE”

“I promise”

“When I went to Penelope’s house I saw her pin a half-naked girl against the wall and continue kissing her”

“WHAT?! I’m going to kill her”

“Lizzie, you said you wouldn’t make a big deal out of it”

“C’mon Jo, she cheated on you, she deserves a lot worse than not a big deal”

“I want to hear her side of the story before I start making any accusations”

“Jo, there are certain times where love isn’t all that matters and where you can’t be nice and give the benefit of the doubt to someone. This is an example of that.”

“We should get ready for school”

“You can’t just ignore it”

“Just did”

MG arrives at our house and starts talking to Lizzie, then when I went to the car I saw that Lizzie was coming with.

“Is there something I’m missing here?”

“Maybe” Lizzie answers.

“You can’t just ignore it”

“Just did” 

Josie POV

When we arrive at school I am greeted by Penelope, who is acting like nothing happened. I know this because she kissed me. I’m immediately disgusted by it because I don’t know where her mouth has been, but I try to ignore it.

The rest of the day was pretty boring, Penelope was kind of rude, I guess I was more out of it than usual. Probably because whenever I see her, I think back to last night. But, I can wait until after school to ask about it.

At the end of the day we all went to my house to hang out and Penelope and I got in a fight about how ‘I wasn’t paying any attention to her’.

“WHY WON’T YOU LOOK AT ME?” Penelope screams.

“I am right now.”

“You’ve been ignoring me the ENTIRE FREAKIN DAY”

“Well that’s rich coming from you, Satan incarnate” Lizzie says. I didn’t realize that we caught the attention of everyone, but I guess we did.

“Excuse me?”

“Lizzie don’t” I say, trying to stop the fight.

“Babe what are you talking about?” Penelope asks me, seemingly innocent.

“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL HER BABE”

“She’s my girlfriend, of course I can”

“You are not her girlfriend, not after the stunt you pulled. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE.”

“We are together. And no, I don’t have to get out.”

“Yes you do, now leave Satan”

“Whatever, one day you are going to regret messing with me Saltzmans.”

I run to my room and close the door, crying. I hear everyone asking questions and leaving after Lizzie told them to so that I can have space. Then I hear a knock on the door. I’m assuming it's Lizzie because she should be the only person here right now.

“Lizzie?”

Hope POV

“I’m not Lizzie, but can I still come in?”

“Yeah”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but what were you guys arguing about?”

“You didn’t hear the argument?”

Of course I did, I’m pretty sure the whole neighborhood heard it, but I didn’t want to tell her that. I also wanted to hear what really happened before I start making assumptions because Josie deserves that.

“I would like to know the whole story before instead of relying on an argument that I didn’t understand to base my opinion on.”

“Um … can I tell you tomorrow”

“Of course, take all the time you need”

I head for the door to leave but I get stopped.

“Do you mind staying for a little?”

“I’ll stay”

I got closer to her and she laid her head on me. She smells so good, perfect. How could Penelope hurt an angel. She falls asleep a while after I do too. The next morning I’m greeted by Lizzie.

“WHAT THE HELL DID I MISS?”

“What?” Josie asks.

“Don’t what me Josette.”

“What?” Josie asks again.

“You and Hope.”

“There is no me and Hope”

“Totally”

“Josie, we fell asleep together.” I say trying to get her to see Lizzie’s side of things.

“Shoot, NOTHING HAPPENED.”

“Whatever you say, lovebirds.”

Lizzie leaves the room leaving just the two of us.

“So you mind telling me what happened?”

“Oh, that, I caught Penelope cheating on me the other day when you told me to apologize to Penelope.”

  
_ I SWEAR I AM KILLING THAT BITCH! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a shorter chapter.


	12. We Are Going To War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short, sorry.

Hope POV

I hung with Josie and Lizzie the rest of the day until they went back home. I drove to my house thinking about what Josie had told me that morning and before I realized, I had started on a path to Penelope’s house. I realized her parents’ cars weren’t there, thank god. Before I can stop myself, I start walking towards her front door and pounding on her door. I hear someone running down the stairs, Penelope Satan Park. She opens the door.

“Hey Lydi -- Hope, I wasn’t expecting you”

“Lydia? Is that your girlfriend?”

“No a fr -- iend.”

“That stutter doesn’t help your case”

“Sorry, you startled me, I wasn’t expecting you. Why are you here?”

“What the HELL is wrong with you”

“What do you mean?”

I push her down in a fit of rage and we both go into her house to her living room.

“You’ve got some nerve”

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?”

“JOSIE”

“What about her?”

“You BASTARD”

“EXCUSE ME?”

“Sleeping with another girl”

“How DARE you accuse me of that? I LOVE JOSIE”

“Really? Because you're saying something but your actions beg to differ.”

This time Penelope strikes me first, I manage to dodge it barely. By the time I’m done, her face is messed up and she is on the ground.

“Next time you do something stupid. Think of the consequences first. Don’t go sleeping around with other people. Also, I was never here, you don’t remember me. You made someone mad and they beat the crap out of you. Do I make myself clear?”

Penelope doesn’t say anything.

“I said, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?”

“Yes. Now get the hell out of my house.”

“Good.”

I leave and slam her door.  _ That’s what you get for messing with me bitch. _ I arrive home and go straight to my room. I look in the mirror, no major injuries, just a little blood on my forehead. Not too bad.  _ I hope Penelope stays home long enough so she is mostly healed. _ Then I hear a knock on my door.

“Hope”

“Josie”

“Jeez what happened to you Hope?”

I forgot that there was still blood on my forehead for a second. I guess Josie has that effect on me. “Um nothing. I tripped and hit my head on something, I’m fine really.”

“No you aren’t, here let me help.”

  
She takes a paper towel and pushes it against my forehead to stop the bleeding.  _ I would do anything for her. _


	13. What The Hell Did You Do?

Josie POV

 _What the hell happened to Hope? There is no way she got that from hitting her head against something?_ I fell asleep cuddled into her, lost in my thoughts.

“Aw, so cute” I hear in the distance.

“Why the fuck are you in here Marcel”

“Language.”

Hope rolls her eyes, “Whatever. But seriously did you really think it was necessary to wake both of us up?”

“Well I can’t check on my little sister and her girlfriend?”

“She isn’t my girlfriend, she’s actually got one of those.”

“I doubt that” I mumble recalling the fight between Penelope and Lizzie and the fact that I haven’t seen her in a bit.

“Alright, now that I know Hope isn’t dead, I’m leaving. Also, Mom is coming home later today.”

“REALLY?”

“Yeah, that’s what I said.” Marcel leaves.

We both get up and then go down stairs to eat breakfast. For such a rich family and a ginormous house I was kind of, not definitely expecting a maid or a cook or some sort of worker. But not a single person in sight, besides Hope that is. We eat silently which is good because I’m still processing all that has happened in the past week.

“You good?” Hope asks me.

“Yeah, why?”

“Nothing, it's just quieter than usual.”

“Still trying to wrap my head around something”

“Maybe I can help, what is it?”

“Huh?” 

“The thing you keep thinking about?”

“Oh. Your head, there is no way you got that from hitting your head against something.”

“Depends what that something is.”

“So what was it”

Hope opens her mouth to talk, but immediately closes it and starts thinking about her answer. Finally after what feels like an eternity she answers. “A fist”

“A fist?” I ask, not convinced. I never took Hope for someone who would start or at least contribute in a physical fight. But, I never really knew her anyways did I.

“Yeah, that’s what I said, are you hard of hearing?”

“Excuse me?” I say, a bit offended.

“Nothing, it’s just some things I tell you go in one ear and out the other.”

“I’m a human, we take time to process information, especially ones we don’t believe.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“Kinda”

I excuse myself from the table hoping to avoid Hope’s questions. I go onto their balcony and sit on the deck, admiring the view. I stay here for a while, taking in the scenery and thinking about the next time I have to see Penelope. That would be absolute torture. I decide to leave Hope’s house and go see Penelope. I don’t know why I want to go there. An explanation? Because I feel like I owe her something? I honestly don’t know.

I ask Hope to drive me to Penelope’s and she very hesitantly and reluctantly agrees. _This is a bad idea, why am I here?_ Before I can chicken out I decide to knock. No answer. Her car is here, which means she has to be home. I keep knocking and hear. Is that moaning? Unbelievable. But I deserve an explanation right? And she deserves the benefit of the doubt, right? I keep knocking and I hear a very loud groan and then stomping.

Penelope POV

“Fuck, yes Lydia that’s the spot. Faster. FASTER” I moan with delight.

“Do you like that baby girl?” She asks, seductively. 

“Fuck fuck FUCK, I’m going to cum.” And then I hear pounding on my door. “UGH, hold on babe, I gotta answer the door.”

“Fuck you”

“It isn’t my fault someone decided to break down my door. I’m upset too, I was about to have a wonderful orgasm. I promise when I get back I’ll fuck you into oblivion.”

“You better” She answers with a smug look on her face. I pull over a shirt and pants not bothering with undergarments because it would be a waste of time.

I storm down stairs trying to get this done as quickly as possible so I can get back to my room. I hear Lydia moaning, probably touching herself, and I can feel myself getting even wetter. She really knows how to torture me. I answer the door.

“What do you want?” I answer looking down towards the ground. “I was about to have an orgasm” I mutter. I then looked at who was at the door, Josie. _FUCK! I hope she didn’t hear what I said._ I then hear Lydia’s moaning increase in volume. _Shit, I didn’t mean for this to happen_.

“I was going to make up for what happened but it seems you already have company so I’m going to leave.”

“Wait Josie I can explain”

“You can explain why you have a girl upstairs. I don’t even know why I came here. We’re done, go back to your girlfriend” Josie starts storming off and jumps in Hope’s car. _SHIT!_

I go upstairs angrily, then I see Lydia fingering herself and I decide I would deal with the Josie situation tomorrow.

Josie POV

As I walk away from Penelope's house, all I can hear are sounds of sex flooding my mind. I enter Hope's car trying to hold back tears. I can barely hear her concerns. I fall asleep on the car ride. Hope carries me bridal-style into her room and we sleep on her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to give myself some what of a posting schedule. I will be posting every week Tuesday definitely. I will try to post at least 2 chapters every week, maybe more. But Tuesday is the only definitive day I can give. Still deciding if I will post tomorrow. Also, I also put this story on my wattpad account, in case you were wondering, same username.


	14. Recovery Phase

Hope POV

When I woke up Josie was still asleep. She looks so at peace, innocent. Penelope doesn’t deserve her, I don’t deserve her. I have a boyfriend anyways. I’m so disappointed in myself, unable to shield her from Penelope.  _ Why didn’t she take my advice and stay away from her? Why?  _

I go downstairs and cook breakfast hoping to take my mind off of things. But, I quickly found out that once you try to take your mind off something it is literally impossible too. I go to my art studio and take out a canvas and bring it to my backyard and start painting. So beautiful, colorful, peaceful, just like Josie. Man, I have fallen hard.

I then hear someone playing piano, Josie. It’s beautiful. I decide to step away from my painting to go and find her. When I arrive there I decide not to bother her and I stand by the doorway. Eventually she finishes playing. “Beautiful. The piece I mean. What was it?”

She jumped up from her seat a little. “Hope. Warn a person.”

“Sorry. What were you playing?”

“Just improv. Playing music helps clear my mind. It’s calming. Kind of like painting for you.”

“Speaking of painting, I should probably get back to it, there is breakfast in the kitchen. If you’re hungry.” 

I go back to my painting and finish it, I stand back to admire it.

“Beautiful. The painting I mean.” Josie says, I recall our conversation from earlier and decide to use her own words against her.

“Josie. Warn a person, next time you choose to be a hypocrite” I muttered the last part. “How did last night go?” I ask trying to make conversation.

“I’d rather not talk about it”

“Morning Hope” someone says, I look over to the stairwell.

“Hi Mom”

“Hope, hon, bringing girls home so soon?”  _ WHAT?! _

“MOM!”

Mom starts laughing at me and so does Josie. “Good to know I can still make people laugh. What’s your name?”

“Josette, Josie”

“Well hello there, I’m Hayley, Hope’s mom but I think you already got that.”

“Yup”

“Random question. Was that you playing the piano, because I know Hope can’t do anything but make it sound terrible”

“MOM, do you ever stop making fun of me?”

“It’s my job little one”

“Yeah that was me.”

“Well it was nice”

“Thanks.”

“All right I’m headed out to breakfast with Marcel and his girlfriend. Behave you two”

“MOM”

Josie POV

I’ve never seen Hope like this, just a normal girl. It’s refreshing, knowing that even the seemingly perfect people are still flawed. The thing that really caught me off guard was Hope’s mom asking if I was one of Hope’s girls. Does Hope bring a ton of girls home or something? That was weird.

“Hey Hope?”

“Yes hypocrite?” I roll my eyes, she really isn’t going to let that go will she.

“Can you take me home?”

“Um … yeah, just gimme a minute”

“K”

The ride home was a quiet one, less talking, more room for thoughts. I kept thinking back to last night, did Penelope really not care about me that much. Was I just a fool for falling for her? And what the heck happened to her face? By the time I went in my room I had successfully flooded my head with less than positive thoughts and beat myself down. I started crying as all the events of last night came running back to me. Penelope was having sex with another girl, I had broken up with her, and I stayed at Hope’s for two days. SHOOT! I stayed at Hope’s without telling Lizzie.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts, but not the tears streaming down my cheeks. I really should’ve locked my door.

“Jo? You ok?”

“I broke up with Penelope last night”

Lizzie comes next to me and holds me letting me cry onto her. After a little when I’ve calmed down, Lizzie decides to ask me what I was dreading.

“Where were you for the past two days. Because if you say Penelope I will be very disappointed in you. I don’t even know why you started datin-”

“Hope. I was at Hope’s”

“Oooooh”

“Shut up, nothing happened.”

“Of course not. ‘Josie come stay with me I’m lonely and my boyfriend is busy’” Lizzie says imitating Hope.

“It isn’t like that, she decided it was best to just take me to her place instead of leaving me here, with you. I’m starting to think that she was getting the right idea”

“Rude.”

“Hey Lizzie. You ready?” MG says.

“What are you doing here MG?”

“Um… I didn’t know you were here. I was just uh -um”

“Go go on your date, I want details later.”

“You sure you will be okay by yourself. I can call Hope, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind spending more time with you considering that you were with her for two days straight.”

“I’ll be fine, go have fun”

“Ok”

Hope. Why does Lizzie keep bringing up Hope. Hope doesn't like me right? I mean she has a boyfriend and we are worlds apart. I don’t like Hope. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Hope like Josie? And more importantly, does Josie feel the same way?


	15. Self Sabotage

Josie POV

The more I thought about what Lizzie said, the more my thoughts were occupied by Hope. And the more I thought about Hope the more I thought about what had happened in the past few days. I eventually went back to being a crying mess. I then heard a knock at the door, who would be checking in on me right now? Mom and Dad were having a date night, so were Lizzie and MG, so that only left Hope. Why would Hope be here?

“Hey. Lizzie told me to come over, she was worried about you.”

“So much for trusting me” I muttered.

“I can go if you want. I just thought I should check up on you.”

“I’m not a child” I say, colder than I had expected.

“I never said you were” Why is she being nice to me? Why couldn’t she have just kept being a bully? If she was never nice to me then Penelope wouldn’t have asked me out. 

“Why?”

“Huh?”

“Why can’t you leave me alone? Go back to the way you were, a cold bitch.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. If you had never invited me to your house your stupid friends would never have created that stupid bet and Penelope would’ve never asked me out” I say standing up and pushing her against the wall. “You and your stupid friends think that the rules of being a good human being don’t apply to you? Is that right? You’re too good for us, lesser human beings. We are just collateral damage, our feelings don’t matter. To think I was so naive to think that you popular, entitled brats actually cared. Fight back. FIGHT BACK”

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

Hope decided it was best if she left. Eventually, I collapsed realizing that I had no one, I had successfully pushed everyone away. I’m no better than them.

Hope POV

I drove back to my house still in shock, is that what she truly thinks of me? No better than a cold bitch. I invited her to my home, showed her my true colors, and she still hates me. I let her break down the walls I had built to protect myself, walls I had built when my parents split, and she still found a way to despise me. I’ll never be any better. I’m no better than an entitled brat. Congratulations Josette Olivia Saltzman, you have done what no other has been able to do, you have successfully broken me.

“Hey sweetie” Mom greets me, “There is a surprise for you in your room.”

I went straight to my room, slammed the door, and fell against the wall. I sat there in utter defeat, trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

“Hello my little one.” I hear, I look up to meet my Dad’s eyes.

“Hi Dad” I collapse in his arms.

“What happened, little one? Did Landon break your heart, I never liked that kid too much.” I didn’t hear the last part of his sentence but I had put a word to how I was feeling. Heartbreak, Josie, the sweet, innocent kid untouched by the evils of this world, had broken my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a shorter chapter. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


	16. Redemption

Both individuals still felt guild-ridden over the events that happened over a week ago, but were too afraid to admit it. They went back to their usual dynamic. Hope treated her like a bitch and Josie went back to hating her, well tried too. It was hard considering everything they had done together. They both carried around this empty feeling in their hearts that they tried to fill with the people around them, which didn’t help. Their friends knew it too, when Hope and Josie became friends it was like the chains they had been bound by started to loosen. And now that they weren’t talking, it was like the light had faded out of their eyes, the glimmer of hope, gone, just like that.

Their friends tried to get them to admit it, but the more they tried the further they fell and they learned to accept it. It became a subject that was untouchable, unreachable, and radioactive. It sucked, truly, but they wouldn’t admit it themselves. Klaus and Hayley became worry, they tried to mention it, but she just lashed out.

“Hope, little one. What happened?”

“What Dad”

“You don’t yell at your parents for no reason”

“Why not?”

“What happened to you?”

“I already told you, nothing.”

“Alright. Where’s this Josie that your mom told me about?”

“Probably at her house yelling at someone else that helped her”

“So that’s what happened.”

“What? No.”

“Mhmm, totally. My advice, little one, talk to her before it’s too late.”

“Like you did with Mom?”

“Go.”

Hope POV

I don’t know why I even got into my car. Over the course of this past week I think I’ve driven to her house everyday, out of habit, I guess. I know they’re right, I know that Dad’s right, but I dunno.

I knock on the door and after a few moments I decide to go back to my car. It’s stupid anyways. I’m halfway back when I hear a voice.

“Hey Hope. What you doing here?”

“Um … I was just wondering if Josie was home.”

“So you guys are finally going to talk. Yay”

“Lizzie, answer the question”

“I dunno where she is. She spends most of her time nowadays in, I quote, a place she can think. I dunno where that is, just know that she’s ok”

“I think I know where she is”

“Go get your girl”

“She isn’t my girl”

“Really? Cuz you broke up with Landon.”

“How’d you know that?”

“I have eyes.”

I jumped into my car and headed towards the field, the only place in the entirety of Mystic Falls where you could get peace. I arrive there, she’s sitting on the ground, I think she’s reading a book. The sun is shining down on her, it’s beautiful, she’s beautiful. And for the first time in a while I smiled a genuine smile.

“Saltzman.”

“Mikaelson, you come here to be a bitch?”

“Can we drop this charade, I’m not enjoying it anymore than you.”

“Fine, Hope. But seriously why are you here?”

“Um, I went to your house, Lizzie said that you weren’t in. So thought you would be here, guess I was right.”

“And why did you go to my house?”

“I already told you”

“Why did you go to my house.”

“My dad’s back in town, he told me to.”

Josie starts laughing, it’s a beautiful sound. I wish I could hear it all the time.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, it’s just it took your dad to tell you to drop the whole being a bitch thing.”

“Hey, you should be the one apoligizing, not me. I’m not the one who yelled at the other and proceeded to push them.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“No, it’s cool.” At this point we are standing very close together. My eyes go down to her lips, I can see her’s do too. I slowly lean in and kissed her, waiting for permission. She kisses back and I feel a spark, I’ve never felt this way with Landon. We both pull away at the same time. Our foreheads touch and we stay like that for a while.

“What about Landon?”

“I broke up with him about a week ago.”

“Lizzie was right.”

“Huh?”

“She said you liked me, last week. Before … you know.”

“Well, what’s not to like?”

“I like you too.”

“I know.”

“Sorry it took me so long to admit.”

“We’re here now aren’t we”

We kiss one last time and then I took her back to her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. I decided I would end it here. If you would like a sequel, I would consider it, but this is the end of The School Loser. Thanks for the support throughout the book. Till next time. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction and writing isn't exactly my strong suit. This is a shorter chapter, I'll try to make longer ones in the future. I'm open to suggestions, and I'll try my best to incorporate them.


End file.
